Data stored on electronic devices in the consumer, commercial, and industrial sectors often includes data that is associated with varying levels of confidentiality and sensitivity. A user accessing or inputting the private data may need to display the data on an electronic display, such as a desktop computer, laptop computer, or mobile device, while maintaining the required levels of privacy.